Moon Child
by xoxosilversxoxo
Summary: One day 5 year old Claire brings home her best friend, 4 year old Bella Swan. Bella happens to be Paul's imprint ,but the little girl is hiding something. Join Paul as he goes from protector to a brother and from a best friend to a lover. Q/C P/B
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hate how I start my stories but this is going to be the way I start them for ever. I need to give people information! So don't be too angry because this is not a chapter ,but my chapters are super long so that should make up for it.

Summary: One day 5 year old Claire brings home her best friend, 4 year old Bella Swan. Bella happens to be Paul's imprint ,but the little girl is hiding something. Join Paul as he goes from protector to a brother and from a best friend to a lover. Q/C P/B

Quil is 16 years old

Claire is 5 years old

Bella is 4 years old

This story will be around 30 chapters long and Updates will be maybe once or twice every two weeks, maybe more. I will need someone to give me certain, very detailed ideas from time to time so if you're interested please let me know.

At the end of each chapter I will answer SOME questions that have been asked previously. Only some because too many will give away the fun. Also I love love love reviews so you should review.

Disclaimer: I own no characters in the twilight saga or any other type of movie/book type thing. I only own my thoughts, sadly.

Paul is 17 years old


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You really seem like your gonna like my story, im so excited! Okay well here is some bad news:**

***I am (sadly) a review whore. I can't help it reviews let me know the story is going good and I should keep righting. Im not going to beg for like 50 reviews per chapter but I am going to ask for ten.**

**Now here is some good news! :)**

***Because I am a review whore there will be rewards. If I get 15 reviews for one chapter I will make the chapter a little longer. If I get 20 there will be 1 page added to the chapter. If i get 25+ I will add the next chapter on the same day.**

**OHHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAA! HERE IS SOME IMPORTANT STUFF I FORGOT TO ADD IN THE PRE-CHAPTER THINGY**

**Emily is 19**

**Leah is 19**

**that is all for now**

Chapter 1: Claire's Best Friend

Claire's Point Of View:

I tried my hardest to not cry but I could't help it. I tried to rub the first tear away ,but more and more came.

"Quil, im scared," I whimpered.

"Claire you'll be fine, I know you will make new friends and I promise I will be waiting right outside when school is out. When you come home we can talk about your day and Emily will make you cookies." Quil told me.

Now I couldn't wait until school was over.

Quil held my hand as we walked down the shiny blue halls. We stopped right outside the door that said Mrs. Green's kindergarten Class in glitter.

"Here you go," Quil whispered as he opened the door. "Hi im Mrs. Green!"

Quil nudged my side. "

"H-hi Im Claire."

"Oh goody!," Mrs. Green almost shouted. "You will be sitting next to Jessica."

Show pointed to a girl with curly hair and a bright yellow T-shirt.

Quil walked me over to the desk next to Jessica and I sat down.

"Hi im Jessica! Im so happy that you get to sit next to me! I hope that your not a freak like that boy over there! Anyway nice to see you!"

Jessica kept talking.

"You smell funny," I told her and then she didn't talk.

Quil stared at me and I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice you should apologize," Quil told me

"Why do i got to pologize? Emily says I should never ever lie!"

"Claire!"

I sighed and moved to Jessica and pologized.

"I am sorry that you smell funny,"

"CLAIRE!"

Quil sighed and kissed the top of my head. "Have a good day." Then he left and I waved him goodbye.

Just when Quil left a woman with red hair ran inside with a little girl holding her hand.

"Im so sorry I know this is not where she should be ,but im going to be late for work and I just can't-"

The lady said.

"It's okay I will get this cute little button to the correct class in no time." Mrs. Green said and the women kissed the little girl on the head and ran away.

Every one was looking at the little girl and her face started to turn pink then red.

The girl stepped behind then clapped her hands together. "OK class if you look into your desk you will find a coloring book and some crayons! Today you will color your favorite picture then tape it on the wall!" Then everybody got to work.

I flipped through the coloring book and found nothing fun to color. I laid my head down on the desk and began to think about the cookies that would be waiting for me when I got home. Out of nowhere Mrs. Green called me over to her.

"Honey why aren't you coloring do you feel sick?" She felt my head.

"No ma'am I just don't wanna color." I told her.

"Oh, well would you wanna play with Bella? She will have to stay in this class just for today."

She gestured to the girl behind her desk playing with blocks.

I sat next to Bella and began to build my own purple and blue tower.

"Hi, my name's Claire and your name is Bella." Bella nodded her head.

"Well how old are you."

She put up 4 fingers.

"Oh well im 5." Bella nodded her head again

I felt funny for asking all the questions and Bella said nothing!

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

"I miss my mommy." She looked up at me and her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears.

I felt bad for her and began to think. When I felt bad or sad or even angry Quil would hug me and tell me things that made me feel better.

So I hugged Bella. "Don't worry your gonna have fun just like me! My friend forever told me so and he never never lies! I can be your friend forever too, or even a big sister!" I said everything that I though of.

"Really? You wanna be my sister?" Bella seemed super happy. I told her yes and she hugged my tighter.

The end of the day was almost here when Mrs. Green asked to speak with Bella.

"Sweetheart your mommy has to work late and you will have to stay after school a little longer." The teacher told her.

"B-but I can't, I don't want to." Her bottom lip was shaky and her hands were closing at nothing.

I had a perfect Idea!

"Mrs. Green is it alright if Bella comes to with me after school?" I could show Bella to the guys and Leah and Emily! It will be so much fun.

"I could call Mrs. Swan and see if that is fine with her." She dialed up her number and began to talk to Bella's mom.

The teacher then passed the phone to Bella. Bella whispered a small yes and Im okay and I love you too then passed the phone to who kept talking and wrote some stuff down on a sticky and passed the sticky to me.

"Make sure you give this to a grown up." She said and I shook my head yes. Then the bell rang really loud and me and Bella ran to get our bags.

and left through the door.

We followed the other kids outside and there was Quil!.

"QUIL!" I yelled and dragged Bella with me to say hello. I gave Quil a big hug and showed him Bella.

"Hi this is my friend Bella and she is going home with us!" Quil looked at Bella and waved then looked back to me.

"Hold on we didn't even ask!" He started.

"Yes we asked her mommy and its okay cause me and Emily are staying with Leah and Leah says we share the house!" I took in a big breath after i finished talking.

"Well I guess it's okay, lets go."

Bella's Point Of View:

I had lots of fun time when I got to play blocks with Claire. She said shes gonna be MY big sister. I always wanted a big sister maybe she'll let me and mommy pack up our stuffs and move in with her.

I got sad when the other kids started to pack up getting ready to leave. That means I would have to go home to daddy. Daddy will be angry like always and.

I was so worried about going home to daddy I didn't know that was on the phone with my mommy.

"Sweetheart your mommy has to work late and you will have to stay after school a little longer." The teacher told me

Uh-oh. Daddy will be super angry cause he doesn't like when I come home too late. He will be angry because mommy and me won't be home to eat. I almost started to cry but I stopped. might ask why I am crying and I will have not one thing to say, they might call daddy and then he will put me in the closet again...

"Mrs. Green is it alright if Bella comes to with me after school?" Claire asked her.

I got super happy! Even if im home late I can go have fun with Claire before i have to go home.

Next thing I knew passed me the phone.

"Honey do you want to go stay with Claire until mommy gets home from work?" My mommy asked

"Yes." I whispered.

"Your okay right? Mommy's sorry she can't be there so you can tell me about your day ,but you are okay?"

"Im okay."

"Mommy loves you you so much now pass the phone back to the teacher."

"Love you too," I gave the phone to the teacher and she began to write something down on a tape note (sticky note)

and passed it to Claire.

The bell rang and we ran for our bags. Claire pushed through the crowd of kids and I stayed close. I almost tripped when she grabbed my hand and pulled me while shouting someone's name.

She ran up to someone hugged them and they began to talk. They boy waved at me and I blushed and waved back.

The boy, Quil I think stood up and grabbed Claire's hand and began to walk and talk with her. He keeped looking back I guess to make sure I followed. I felt sad that I was alone and I knew Claire couldn't be my best friend until the end of forever because she has already goats a bes test friends.

I smiled brightly when she grabbed my hand a pulled me along.

Quil led us through a path in the forest and to a little house with flowers out front. Claire ran up the steps and into the house. I followed right behind her.

"EMILY LEAH!" she screamed and two girls came up to hug her.

"Who's your friend?" the girl with pretty long black hair asked.

Claire skipped back over to me and said, "This is Bella. Bella this is Emily!"

I tried to say hi I really did but I didn't know if i could speak. At my house I was told when and when not to talk. If i talk when told not to Daddy throws things.

I just waved and stepped behind Claire.

"What the hell is she broken?" the girl named Leah asked.

My eyes filled with angry tears.

I was not broken at all!

Emily ran to me and said things that made me happy just like mom did when dad said things that upset me.

"Why don't you go to Claire's room with Claire and Quil I will bring you guys some cookies" Claire ran off to her room and I almost followed her all the way until I saw a blue door that said P-A-U-L.

I pushed the door open and I was met with loud music.

"Who the hell is in my fuck-" This boy started. He stared at me and I stared back.

He was huge biggerer than Quil! He had pretty brown eyes that were a little lighter than mine.

This boy looked nice and I am going to make him my bestest friend forever!

**So what do you think? Too short I can write a little longer. Got any problems let me know!**

**Also I know nothing about young child talk but I tried I really tried. I did my bwest to awoid twalking wike dis,**

**Also sorry for grammer**

**anyways Im going to bed. NIGHT NIGHT!**

**~Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sooooo many freaking reviews! I am super excited. This chapter is going to be allot longer thanks to all of my super special reviews. Also I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to SM.**

Chapter two : Imprint

**Paul's Point Of View:**

I sighed as my room door was being open. Does anybody know how to fucking knock?

"Who in the hell is in my fuck-" I started ,but was cut off my the puzzled look on a little girls face. Her wide brown eyes stared and I stared back. I suddenly felt the need to protect the girl. I felt like I wanted her to be _mine._

Just as the girl opened her mouth to speak Quil was right behind her.

"Bella, Claire's room is the next door." His voice trailed off as he noticed the girl, Bella, wouldn't stop staring at me.

When Quil tapped Bella's shoulder I guess she noticed how long she was staring and her face turned bright red.

She murmured a quiet apology before stepping around Quil and down the hall.

"Do we need to see Sam?" Quil asked while I just nodded my head before following him outside the door.

Today was gonna be a long day.

About 15 minutes after my encounter with the little girl I found my self outside with the pack and the elders.

"Well it seems that Paul has finally imprinted," Sam said

My eyes floated across the expressions on everyones faces and stopped on Leah.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She questioned.

"Bella, I think." I whispered ,not sure of the girls name.

"You mean the little retard that came home with Claire today! No way, now we have another pedophile!" Leah shouted.

Before I knew It both Quil and I jumped up and started to yell back at her.

"Im not a fucking pedophile!"

"I can't control it!"

With every word I shouted I was advancing towards Leah with my fist balled and ignoring the constant orders Sam was calling out. Next thing I knew I was tackled and I exploded into my wolf.

I was staring down Sam, refusing to back down as he growled.

_what was that? I understand Leah provoked you ,but that was unacceptable. Take a run Paul It will calm your nerves. _

With that I trotted off farther into the woods.

Soon I found myself thinking of the Bella, the brown eyed little girl. I wanted to rip Leah a new one when she called Bella a retard and called me a pedophile. I felt nothing sexually of the little girl, I just felt like making her happy. I want to protect her and be there for her.

_so this is what it feels like to imprint._ I thought to myself.

As the sun began to set I was running back towards home. When the trees began to thin out I phased back and jogged into the house. When I came through the door I saw Sam and Emily sitting on the couch and Leah in the arm chair.

Emily coughed and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Im. Sorry. Paul." Leah said ,but clearly didn't mean it.

"Whatever." I told her before going off to my room.

**Bella's Point Of View:**

(From end of chapter 1)

After I made this boy my bestest friend I needed to let him know.

I almost got to say words ,but Quil came back and told me Claire's room was the next door. I was about to say okay till I thought that the boy thought that I was silly. I looked at him for along time and din't even say anything! My face got hot then I told Quil I was sorry for going into the wrong room.

I walked out of the that room and into the next room and saw Claire sitting on the floor.

I walked and sat next to hair.

"Do you wanna play with **Barbie **and **Bratz**?" Claire asked.

I nodded yes and sat down next to her.

Claire gave me a dolly that had brown hair and green eyes.

"You want to know about my family? Claire asked me

I shrugged my shoulders

"Well um, Emily and Leah are my cousins. They live here with me and Paul."

"Is Paul your cousin too?" I asked her.

"No, Paul just stays here because his mummy has to work bunches of times and he is always alone. Claire and Leah lets him stay because they are friends."

"Oh," I said. I felt a sad feeling in my tummy. Paul must have felt sad when his mummy was working.

"Also Emily's friend Sam he lives sort of close to Jacob and Embry ,but you maybe will get to see them later."

Claire told me.

After that me and Claire dressed our dollies in pretty clothes ,but we stopped when Emily told us it was time to and I walked to the kitchen and towards the table. I watched when Claire jumped and climbed into her chair, almost falling off.

The chairs were really high and I was smaller than Claire. I sighed and looked at the tall chair. Then I was being lifted and sat down into the chair. I looked over to see Paul smiling down at me.

I blushed. He might have thought I was dumb because I couldn't even sit in the chair by myself!

"Thanks," I whispered and he laughed.

I looked at all of the faces at the table. Claire was next to me , Paul was across from me next to someone I didn't know. Leah, the mean girl was sitting on the other side of Paul.

"That's Sam." Claire pointed to the boy next to Paul. Sam looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back.

Emily sat a plate of food in front of everyone before sitting in the seat next to mine,

"Dig in!" She said and picked up her fork.

I was about to eat some of my food when I thought about my mommy. Mommy wasn't going to eat tonight. I know because she has to work for lots of time today and didn't get daddy his food on time. If daddy does not get his food on time no one eats. If i ate food here where would mommy eat?

I looked over to Emily and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Emily, thank you for the food ,but I can't eat it." I whispered to her.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"Not hungry," I was being a liar. I was really hungry I knew my tummy was gonna rumble all night when I went to bed.

"It's okay honey. You don't have to apologize," Emily told me.

I smiled at her but my smile turned upside down when I heard Leah talk.

"What now? The girl can't eat?" Leah looked mad as she stared at me.

What did I do to make her angry? She is angry because I didn't wanna eat.

I really didn't try to make her mad.

I felt a tear roll down my face and drop into my lap. I put my head down so my bangs covered my face. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

I heard the sound of a fork dropping and and chair being pushed back.

When I looked up Paul was leaving the kitchen and then the front door slammed.

Was Paul angry with me too?

I made a little noise and my shoulders were shaking and I cried harder.

I didn't care lots if Leah was angry ,but I felt real bad if Paul was angry with me. How can I be bestest friends with someone who is mad at me?

Claire looked over at me and jumped off her chair. She held her hand up to me and I grabbed it and she helped me get down from my chair.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I heard Emily yell to Leah when Claire and me walked away to Claire's room.

I went into Claire's room and rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Leah is a big fat meany sometimes." Claire told me.

"Yeah." That didn't make me feel any better.

"I bet cartoons will make you happy!" Claire ran to her TV and turned on Sponge bob.

We laughed lots and lots while watched the TV.

After some time my eyes were blinking lots and I was ready to sleep. There was a knock on the the door and some told Claire to take her bath and get ready for bed.

Where was my mommy?

"Your mom will be here in about 15 minutes." Emily said. How did she know I wanted my mommy?

I nodded my head and followed Emily outside of Claire's room and into the living room.

When Emily sat in the sofa I climbed next to her.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked.

"Sort of." I whispered. Leah made my day kind of sad.

She smiled at me and then the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Paul yelled and ran to the door.

Paul began talking to someone and she sounded like...mommy!

I jumped off the sofa and ran.

"Mom!" I yelled and she picked me up and laughed.

I heard the noises of Emily's feet on the floor before she came to talk to my mommy.

"Hi im Emily, you must be Mrs. Swan." Emily said.

"Please call me Renee. Im so sorry im here so late! I just hate for Bella to stay at the schools day care." My mommy said.

"Oh no it's fine. I really wouldn't mind if Bella came over whenever you had to work late."

"Really?"

"Of course she so quiet and doesn't bother anyone." Emily said.

"Well if it's okay can she come back tomorrow?" My mommy asked.

"Yes of course!" Emily sounded happy.

"Thank you so much! I must get going now!" My mom said before turning around.

I waved goodbye to Paul and Emily and they waved back.

"Honey did you have a fun time today?" Mom asked when she put me in the car seat.

"Yeah, at school me and Claire had lots of fun time when we played with the blocks. When school was over Quil walked us home and um I got to see new people! I saw Sam and Paul and Emily! I saw one really meanie Leah is her name. She is always mad at me mommy." I told her.

"Im sorry Leah is mad ,but she is...changing her temper is really really bad right now." My mommy said

"Oh. How do you know?" I asked her.

" Honey, I just know." My mommy laughed.

A little bit of time later me and mommy were sitting in the car outside.

"Bella. mommy is so sorry." Mommy always told me this before we had to go see daddy.

Mommy pulled me out of the car seat and we walked into the house.

Mommy looked into the living room and turned around really fast. Mommy tried to run up the stairs ,but daddy began to yell.

Daddy grabbed mommy's leg and we both fell down really hard.

"Where the hell have you been!" Daddy yelled. I started to cry. I hate it when daddy yells at my mommy.

"I had to work late."

Daddy turned to look at me.

"Go to bed." He said. He wouldn't even say goodnight.

I waved at my mommy when I walked up the stairs.

I ran to my room and closed the door. I jumped into my bed.

I heard lots of loud noises then my mommy yelled. "Charlie stop it!"

Next it sounded like glass and I could here my mommy crying. I started to cry too, why was daddy so mean?

I wished I was with Claire and Paul and even Leah. I wished my mommy and me can go somewhere else where we could have lots of fun time.

_**So was that long enough? I had a hard time writing in Pauls point of view because he seemed too soft? You know what I mean? Does anybody have ideas or anything I should add when I write a chapter? Please let me know. ****Anways anybody want to guess how old I am? If you get it right I will have this super cool shout out for you in my next chapter! See you in 7 days or less!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry It took so long to update sorry. Also VERY IMPORTANT! There is a few things I would like to let you guys know.**

**1. The next chapter is going to be sort of short due to the fact it will be a time skip chapter. ALL time skip chapters in this story are going to be short.**

**2. If your going to review about how you hate me don't even bother. I do not care if you hate me ,but I would like for you to keep that to your self. This is MY story I can do what I want! If I want to make a 3 toed, slimy, pink monster come out and swallow a character, I will! So if you have anything bad to say about me you can suck it.**

** story is going to have a lot of grammar errors.**

**4. Also I have noticed fanfiction is swiping away stories that have a slight bit of swearing and that are rated T for Teen. I will be changing the story rating to M just to be safe ,but there will be NO ummm nasty stuff lol.**

**5.I had a very hard time writing this chapter. This chapter is Just a filler ya know. When I go father with this story I will come back and fix up this chapter a bit. So don't hurt me too much by telling me how suckish this chapter is.**

**Well that is all.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Snow Day

"Bella...Bella...wake up!" My mommy was shaking me awake.

I rolled over on my bed and saw mommy all dressed in her work time clothes with a black scarf and big black jacket.

"Hi mommy," I said. Mommy smiled at me. I saw a new scratch on her face. That made me sad. Daddy musta been really angry last night. So angry that he hit.

"Hey bells, go look through your window."

I slid of my bed and walked to the window and saw lots and lots of white stuffs falling from the sky. Snow!

"Oh oh look it, look it!" I shouted while I pointed on the glass.

"I see!" Mommy laughed.

"We got to hurry and get you dressed." Mommy told me.

"School time?"

"Nope school is out because of the snow. Im going to take you over to Claire's house so you won't stay here alone while im working."

"Oh."

Next mommy help me get dressed. I wore a pair of black tights with my purple sweat pants over them and 2 pairs of socks. I wore my tank top and a black T-shirt with my big purple sweater over it. My mommy also gave me some mittens, my fluffy white boots, and a hat.

After that mommy went to the pantry and pulled down pop tarts for me. I really liked pop tarts.

"lets go." Mommy said then picked me up and put me in the car. I couldn't wait to see Claire and my bestest friend forever!

Paul's point of view:

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKEY WAKEY SLEEPY BABY!"

"Claire, SHUT UP!" I shouted. It was too damn early.

Next thing I knew Claire had taken a running start,jumped on my bed and body slammed into me.

"Okay, Okay Im awake. What do you wan't brat?"

"I just wanted to tell you that its snowing outside!"

That explained Claire outfit.

"Also Bella is coming over!"

I was now sporting a face splitting grin. I guess this was one of the things I had to get used to ,becoming blissfully happy when ever Bella's name was mentioned.

The sound of a car door closing shut from outside caught Claire's attention. She scrambled over me and to the window.

"Quil's here!" Then she was off racing out of my room and to the front door.

I took that as a cue for me to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a long sleeved T-shirt and walked out of my room and into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Quil.

Sam was over as always. He was sitting in the oversized chair with Emily in his lap.

Claire was squealing over this big ass bag of blocks Quil brought over.

Leah was sitting farthest away in the corner of the living room, eyes trained on the television.

"Ohhh Paul I just can't wait for Bellaaa," Claire sang loudly."We are going to play in the snows lots and lots and were gonna build a castle with all of these big blocks!"

Next there was a knock on the door. Claire jumped up quickly and ran toward the door, stumbling along the way.

"Who is it?" She sang , swaying back and forth.

"Bella and Renee!" Bella's mother replied.

Claire then flung the door open and dragged a shivering Bella into the house with her mother tagging along.

"Hey Renee!" Emily said while smiling.

"Hey Emily, I should be back around 7 to pick up Bella, Is that alright?" She asked.

"Yup, thats fine. Did you bring her PJ's so I can have her ready for bed when you come back." She replied.

Renee nodded her head. The 2 of them spoke for a little while longer before Renee had to leave for work.

Now everybody was now staring at the two girls sitting in the middle of the floor.

Claire was staring at Bella, nudging her with blocks trying to get her to build.

Bella was staring at Leah who was uncomfortable trying to avoid her gaze.

Bella then sighed and turned towards Claire and began to play with the over sized blocks.

When the girls began to grow tired of building towers and then destroying them, Emily asked if they would like to go play outside. They both agreed and scrambled for their boots

* * *

"This is going to be fun!" Claire cheered as she stepped outside.

"Me and Bells are going to build a snowman and have a snow fight and build a snow castle! Right Bella?"

"Yup were going to have lots and lots of fun time!" Bella chirped.

And thats exactly what they did.

First they built a small Snowman with a sticks for the arms and the nose. Rocks for the eyes and they snagged Leah's scarf and wrapped it around the snowman.

Then they built a snow castle. To me it just looked like a clump of snow with a stick poking out from the top of it.

Finally they had a snowball fight which ended with the both of them face planting into the snow.

When the Bella grew bored of rolling around in the snow she came and sat next to me, her arm touching mine.

"S'not cold." She whispered quietly.

"Huh?" I questioned

"Your arm. S'not cold." She patted my arm.

That caused everyone ,but Claire snap their head in our direction.

"Umm," I said searching for words.

What the hell was a supposed to tell her.

Im the big bad wolf? (A/N corny I know)

_She's four she will belive anything_ my inner laughed.

"Who wants hot chocolate!" Emily shouted excitedly.

"I DO!" Bella and Claire squealed excitedly while bouncing up and following Emily towards the house.

I sighed.

Thank go we avoided _**that**_ conversation.

Bella's Point Of View:

Today was lots of fun. Me and Claire had fun time in the snow!

I really liked Emily's yummy hot chocolate.

I was sort of sad when Emily told me to get ready like I was going to bed because when mommy got here it would be sleepy time. I didn't wanna leave yet I was have lots of fun time with Paul, Claire, Quil, Sam, Emily and even Leah!

I really hoped there would be another snow day soon.

* * *

**Yeah thats it. I know it sucked ,but I just didn't know what to write. FOR ALL OF YOU WHO SKIPPED THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE TOP PLEASE READ. Others can skip this.**

**1. The next chapter is going to be sort of short due to the fact it will be a time skip chapter. ALL time skip chapters in this story are going to be short.**

**2. If your going to review about how you hate me don't even bother. I do not care if you hate me ,but I would like for you to keep that to your self. This is MY story I can do what I want! If I want to make a 3 toed, slimy, pink monster come out and swallow a character, I will! So if you have anything bad to say about me you can suck it.**

** story is going to have a lot of grammar errors.**

**4. Also I have noticed fanfiction is swiping away stories that have a slight bit of swearing and that are rated T for Teen. I will be changing the story rating to M just to be safe ,but there will be NO ummm nasty stuff lol.**

**5.I had a very hard time writing this chapter. This chapter is Just a filler ya know. When I go father with this story I will come back and fix up this chapter a bit. So don't hurt me too much by telling me how suckish this chapter is.**

**Well that is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys I have some horrible news...I'm going on vacation soon and I'm going to be in the car a lot with my family which leaves me no time to write. When I return from vacation it will be time for back to school shopping and such. After that it will be time for school and I can't write often. I will try my hardest to finish this story before school starts back, wish me luck! Also I decided against doing a huge time skip for this chapter, I'm just doing a tiny skip, only two years ahead so the chapter will be a longer. I'm going to keep Bella young for a little while longer to have bonding time with Paul and such. Anyways before I spoil anything important on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Swimming

Emily's Point Of View:

"Bella's on the way, Bella's on the way, come on Quily sing with me!" Claire sang and danced around the living room while Quil cringed at the nick name.

"Bella's on the way, Bella's on the way," The two sang, anything to keep Claire happy. Over the past two years Bella had been visiting nearly everyday and Claire became a big sister to her.

"What the hell is all the noise," Paul grumbled as he walked into the living room.

"Watch your language, and good morning to you too." I said.

"Guess what Paul, Bella's coming over wooo!" Claire yelled

Paul's grumpy expression quickly changed when Bella was mentioned, he smiled brightly. Before Bella Paul rarely smiled.

"Where's Sam?" Paul asked as he flopped down on the couch next to me.

"Work," I mumbled.

"Where's Leah?" I asked him.

"Her room," He told me.

Over the couple of years Leah realized how hateful, and silly she was acting against Bella. She was taking her problems with Sam and I out on the little girl. She apologized to her which ended with "awhs" and tears that leaked from Leah's eyes as she wondered how could the little girl be so easy to forgiving.

The sound of a car door closing had Claire and Paul up on their feet. Claire was racing towards the front door with Paul hot on her heels.

Quil and I laughed and followed. Claire yanked the door open and hugged Bella.

"Hi!" Bella said excitedly.

"Hi Bella," Claire said as she released Bella.

"Hey squirt!" Paul said as he lifted the girl and placed her on his hip.

"Hey Pauly," Bella giggled. She turned a little to look over Paul's shoulder.

"Hi Emily, Hi Quil." She greeted.

"Hi honey," I said

"Hi Tinkerbell," Quil said causing the girl to giggle.

Renee made her way to the door. "Thanks for watching Bella, again." Renee said.

"It's no problem she never makes a fuss about anything." I told her.

"It's hot outside," Claire randomly stated.

"Yea," Bella agreed

"We should go swimming!" Claire squealed.

"You know what that sounds like a good idea," Quil agreed.

"I guess we could if its okay with Renee." I stated.

"Oh please, please mommy!" Bella begged.

"Um I don't thin-" Renee was cut short.

"Please mommy," Bella said again, her bottom lip poked out a bit and eyes were wide.

"Honey I don't want Emily to have to watch y-"

"Please," Bella tried again, Bottom lips quivered and eyes filled with tears as she looked at the ground

"Okay honey, but you must behave."

"YEAAH!" Bella screamed.

"Do we need to stop by your house to get Bella a swimsuit?" I questioned.

Renee's face visible paled and her face went blank. Bella began to squirm in Paul's arms.

"Ummm no, that's not needed i'm sure I have one in my car, I have everything in my car." She rambled and turned on her heels.

Bella jumped from Paul's arms and followed her mom to her car.

About a minute later they Bella scrambled from the car, swimsuit in hand.

"Emily, what time should I pick Bella up?" Renee asked.

"Well how about 10?"

"Yeah that will work. Well I got to get going

"Come on Bella lets go to my room!" Claire said as the sprinted down the hall with Bella behind her, stopping to chat with Leah.

"So I hear we're going swimming at the beach?" Leah questioned.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Leah, when are you going to visit your mom, dad, and brother" I asked randomly.

Leah's mother is Sue Clearwater and her father was Harry Clearwater. They both knew about Leah being apart of the pack. Seth is Leah's nine year old brother who may also be joining the pack.

"Erm, I don't know." She replied

"Oh."

"Sooo who is all going to the beach with us?"

"Im going to ask Jake, Embry, Jarred, Kim, and Sam should be able to go when he gets off from work." I replied.

"When are we leavin'"Paul asked

"Around 3." I replied.

* * *

"COME ON LETS GOOOO!" Embry cried. It was now 2:30 and everyone was gathered in the living room waiting on Claire, Bella, Leah and Kim.

"Calm yourself, we will leave when ever the girls are ready to go." I assured him.

"What's taking them so long," Embry whined. Everyone just ignored him. Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

As is on cue Kim and Leah walked in with Bella and Claire skipping behind them.

"Okay lets go!" Claire cheered as she linked hands with Quil.

Bella ran to Paul and Climbed on his back. Paul shifted and lifted her onto his shoulders, her head nearly touched the ceiling.

We all made our way outside of the door and began to walk toward the beach.

* * *

Paul Point Of View:

"Don't lemme fall!" Bella screamed as I jogged and she held onto my neck.

I slowed to A stop and waited for everyone one else.

"How Ironic," Quil chuckled.

"What?" everyone asked, except Bella and Claire.

"Look and Bell's swimsuit,"

I plucked Bella off my shoulder and placed her in front of me. She twirled slowly to show off her suit.

There was a silver wolf on the back and paw prints that wrapped around the suit.

I snorted. _if she only knew_

About ten minutes later we were at the beach and Claire and Bella were sprinting towards the water.

"Don't go too far!" Quil called from the beach as we watched them.

Claire and Bella were having a contest. Who could hold there breath the longest under water.

I watched as Claire's head popped up from the water. A few seconds later Bella's head popped up and she giggled.

"I win!" She cheered.

The girls splashed in the water for hours until the sun set and made there way to the sand.

As soon as they dried off they had fallen asleep, leaning on one another.

"Awww, how cute" Kim cooed at the sleeping girls.

I chuckled. Today was a good day.

* * *

**Once again another horrible filler. The next chapter I will start getting back into the story. Im starting to re think this something, maybe this story isn't going to be 30 chapters ,but I am thinking about writing a sequel maybe, What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys! Im on vacation! Oh yea and PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHAT STORY I SHOULD WRITE NEXT! ,the poll will be open until next month and I will post a different story between now and then.

Bella is age ten in this chapter.

Paul Pov:

"So your the one who is baby sitting me?" Bella asked as she dragged her backpack into the house and down the hall to Claire's room.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" I asked scratching the back of my head as I made my way into the living room.

Over the past four years Bella had grown up allot. She stood at four feet 3 inches, a tad bit smaller than the other kids her age. Her hair was long and curly and the perfect color between brown and red.

"Where is everybody?" Bella asked as she flopped onto the couch next to me.

"Claire is grocery shopping with Quil and Leah, and Sam and Emily went to the movies." I told her

"Oh."

"Paul, im bored." Bella told me after a few minutes.

"Well, lets play twenty questions,"

I never played that game before.

"How do you play that?" she asked

"Well we ask each other twenty random questions so we learn stuff we didn't know about each other," I told her.

"Okay you go first!" she said excitedly

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked

"Umm I like blue and I like purple, so blurple? Yeah, blurple's my favorite color."

"Whats your favorite color?" she asked

"Brown," the color of her eyes_  
_

"What's your favorite candy?" I asked maybe I could buy some for her.

"Sweedish Fish,"

"What's your least favorite thing to do?" she questioned

"Go to school,"

She laughed. "If you don't go to school you'll be a big dummy because you will never ever learn anything! If you don't learn anything you can't go to College, if you can't go to college you won't get a good job. If you don't get a good job you will have no money and you will have to come live with me!"

I chuckled at her little rant.

"Okay so, how'd you get that scar?" I asked while I moved her bangs and poked right underneath the fading scar.

Her hand traveled up her face and rubbed the fading scar.

Then Her face went blank.

"Bella, Bells!" After a minute of no response I was about to call the cops ,but she began to speak

"I don't wanna play this game anymore," She whispered quietly as she pulled herself into my lap.

"Okay, lets watch TV," I said as I reached for the remote and changing it to her favorite show,_ SpongeBob_.

"Sorry for spazzing out," She told me. "It's just that when I got this scar it really hurt and I don't like to think about it."

"Honey it's okay, sorry for asking," I told her.

Me and my stupid fucking questions. I was angry with myself, why in the hell did I ask that? I was angry with myself for causing her to remember something painful.

A growl rumbled through my chest.

Bella's head whipped around and faced me.

"What was _that_," She was confused.

Aw hell, what am I supposed to say. If I said something stupid, she would ask questions and then she would find out and run for the hills.

"Um, I was clearing my throat."

"Oh, you sound like an angry kitten," She murmured before turning back towards the TV.

Damn.

Damaged my ego a bit. My furious wolf growls sounds like angry freaking kittens, have to work on that.

We watched TV, for a little longer before Bella fell asleep ,and shortly after I followed.

* * *

Bella's Point Of View:

I jumped out of the car and waved my mother goodbye as I made my way up to Paul's house.

Before I knocked the door was open and I saw Paul.

"So your the one who is baby sitting me?" I asked as I pulled my backpack to Claire's room.

"Yea, is that a bad thing?" Of course it wasn't Paul was my best guy friend in the entire world and my second best friend. He would be my first ,but I promised Claire she could have that title.

I made my way to the living room and sat next to Paul on the Sofa.

"Where is everybody?" The house was empty.

"Claire is grocery shopping with Quil and Leah, and Sam and Emily went to the movies." He told me.

"Oh,"

"Paul Im bored," I said after a few minutes.

"Well, lets play twenty questions," He said.

What the heck was that?

"How do you play that?" I asked

"Well we ask each other twenty random questions so we learn stuff we didn't know about each other," he told me.

"Okay you go first!" I said excitedly

"Whats your favorite color?" he questioned

"Umm I like blue and I like purple, so blurple? Yeah, blurple's my favorite color." I could never decide between the two colors.

He chuckled.

"Whats your favorite color?" I asked

"Brown,_  
_

"What's your favorite candy?" he questioned

"Sweedish Fish,"

"What's your lease favorite thing to do?" I asked

"Go to school," How could he not like going to school?

I laughed. "If you don't go to school you'll be a big dummy because you will never ever learn anything! If you don't learn anything you can't go to College, if you can't go to college you won't get a good job. If you don't get a good job you will have no money and you will have to come live with me!"

He laughed a little.

"Okay so, how'd you get that scar?" he asked while he moved my bangs and poked right underneath the fading scar.

My hand rubbed the scar, I would always remember how I got the scar...

_I was bringing my father his plate of food ,but my foot got caught on the rug and I tripped, spilling his food all over the place._

_"Damn it Bella!" He cursed while I cried._

_"I ask you to do one thing, just one thing!" He yelled._

_"I'm sorry!" I sobbed._

_"Worthless," He murmured before throwing his empty beer bottle at my head, hard. He left into the kitchen without a second glance._

_The brown tinted glass shattered and blood dripped from my forehead onto the floor._

_I screamed as I felt faint._

_My father back tracked and looked at what he caused._

_"Shit," He cursed._

_That was the very first time my father hit me with anything other than his hand, also the first time I was struck in my face. He always tried to avoid my face because people would ask questions and find out._

_"RENEE!" He screamed. My mother appeared at the top of the stairs within seconds._

_She gasped and her hand covered her mouth. _

_"Fix this." He said before he returned to the kitchen._

_My mother race towards me and picked me up and carried me up the stairs and into her bathroom._

_"Honey, i'm sorry I fell asleep, and...and this is my fault." She cried as she fixed the gash on my forehead._

_I would have said something If I didn't feel like I was about to pass out._

_My mom had cut bangs that ended right above my eyebrows to cover up the mess my father made._

_After that she placed me in my bed and everything went black._

"I don't wan't to play this game anymore," I whispered as I climbed into Paul's lap. I hated remembering the horrible things my father did to me.

"Okay, lets watch TV," he said.

"Sorry for spazzing out," I told him. "It's just that when I got this scar it really hurt and I don't like to think about it."

I was being a big fat liar.

"Honey it's okay, sorry for asking," he told me.

After a few minutes a weird noise had me turning to Paul.

"What was _that_?" I questioned. Sounded like a growl.

"Um, I was clearing me throat," He said. Didn't sound like it.

"Oh, you sound like an angry kitten," It was true.

After a few minutes a fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know It wasn't a lot of drama ,but it was a peek into Bella's life. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE THINGY MA BOBBER! okay so Remember before I post the story that wins the most votes I'm going to post a different story called, "Peaches and the Wolf" It's going to be good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Who wants to do me some favors! *See below if your interested***

**1. How do you say Wolf in Quileute or some over type of Native American Language? Send answer to PM box!**

**2. Can someone find me a good Fanfiction to read? Send answer to PM box.**

**For some people who can do any of these favors you will get the next chapter earlier then everyone else!**

**Also who can be the first to answer this mystery question for a mystery prize!**

**Whats my Favorite movie! It is not any type of vampire/wolf movie what so ever at all.**

**Well here comes a sniff into the drama! Bella is age 11 almost 12 in this chapter.**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun!" My mother squealed as she danced around.

Earlier today Paul and the gang invited us to meet them at the carnival in Port angeles. It was one of those rare sunny days and Dad had to work until early in the morning, which left momma and I free to do what ever we want!

"Come on Bella lets go!" My mom dragged me out to the car.

As my mom drove she continued to speak about all the fun we were going to have.

"We are going to ride every single ride! Oh and pizza,...COTTON CANDY!"

I giggled. Around half an hour later we were pulling into the parking lot of the carnival.

I jumped out of the car and my mother and I began to make our way toward the front entrance.

"BELLA!" I whipped my hair around to see Claire running towards me with everyone else close behind.

"Hi Claire!" I giggled as she hugged me.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She gushed as she looked at the Carnival from behind the gates.

I agreed and then went to go greet everyone else.

"Hi Emily and Sam!" I yelled as I went to go hug them both.

Next I said hello to Leah who gave me a big hug and lifted me off the ground.

And then Quil who greeted me with the nickname he had given me. Bella Bean.

Then I greeted Paul.  
"Hi Paul!" I said as a hugged him.

"Hi squirt," He chuckled.

I was going to tell him how much I missed him ,but I thought that would be weird considering I saw him just two days ago.

Sam, Emily, Mom, and Leah went to go pay for our tickets while the rest of us waited.

"Look Quil were gonna ride this and that and that!" Claire nearly screamed while she pointed to the different rides.

"What do you want to ride Bells?" Paul asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"You scared?" He joked.

I snorted. The dead last thing I would be scared of is a Carnival ride.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" My mom yelled as she waved our tickets franticly.

Claire Jumped up and ran towards my mom and we followed.

* * *

We roamed around until we found something that looked cool, it was called the Rocket ship 5000.

Turns out you go inside a rocket type thing and it spins you around until gravity becomes a thing of the past. You literally float on the walls.

After a few rides later we decided to eat lunch.

"lets go sit over there!" Claire pointed to a long pic nic like table.

We all sat down and decided to have pizza.

"Bet you I can eat more slices than you can!" Claire challenged.

"Can not!" I argued as I picked up a slice and Claire did the same.

"I don't think this is a good Idea," Emily said.

"Don't be a buzz kill Em!" Quil whined.

"Okay. Ready...set...GO!" Claire cried then we both shoved a sliced of pizza in our mouths and reached for another.

On my seventh slice I was getting sick of looking at the pizza. With a groan I dropped my half eaten slice and surrendered.

"You win," I mumbled.

"Yay!" Claire shouted jumping up and doing a short victory dance.

"Come on lets ride something else!" Quil said

"But I don't think that-" I started.

"Don't be such a buzz kill," Quil whined.

I sighed and followed the others.

A few rides and several barfing accidents later the sun was setting and It was time to go home.

" By everyone!" I yelled as I walked away to our car.

Half an hour later we were pulling up into our driveway.

"That was fun we should do that again sometime," My mom said as she unlocked our front door.

I step inside, flipped of my shoes and turn to flick on the light.

I almost screamed when I turned around and saw my dads angry face.

"Where the hell have you been?"

**Here we go guys! I know It's short but I promise next chapter will be 2,000+ words to make up for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people! Here are the winners from last chapters little contest:

**Bookloverstar**

**tmb2333 **

**SilentTalker2000**

**sasrrtp177 **

**Qahla Kwoli**

Please don't be angry if you didn't win. Remember I only said SOME people would win. The reason these five one was because they were the first five to give me useful information. Others of you did ,but just not fast enough lol.

Okay anyway **HERE IS SOME IMPORTANT STUFF I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO READ**: I have decide im going to take down the poll in a few days and start writing the winning story then I will post another poll about some other stuff I would like to know! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED **VOTE NOW!**

Well here we go..

Chapter 7 part 1: It all comes crashing down

_**I step inside, flipped of my shoes and turn to flick on the light.**_

_**I almost screamed when I turned around and saw my dads angry face.**_

_**"Where the hell have you been?"**_

I stared at my father, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was still dressed in his work attire so he must have gotten home moments ago. How could we have not seen his cruiser in the driveway?

My dad then began to advance towards me causing my mom to make her way towards us.

"You," my dad spun on his heels to face my mother "need to let me have a conversation with my daughter!" He sneered then turned around to face me.

"Now where the hell have you been?" He questioned as he took a step forward and I took a step back.

What was I supposed to say? I knew I couldn't lie he would see right through it. So I decided to avoid the question.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until t-tomorrow morning,"

"Turns out I didn't need to stay until morning. Now, answer my damn question! Where the hell where you?" He asked for the third time tonight.

I gulped and looked at my mother.

"We went to the f-fall c-carnival," I informed him.

"Did you get permission from me to go to the fucking carnival?" He bellowed.

"No sir," I mumbled lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!" He yelled, shoving me into the wall.

I tried to stay strong ,but the tears the flowed from my eyes betrayed me.

"Stop crying before I give you something to cry for!" He yelled, lifting his hand to slap me.

How could he be so hateful? I thought Dad's were supposed to love and care for their family?

I briefly wondered if all dad's were like this.

"Stop it Charlie!" My mom cried. "If anything you should be taking this out on me it's my fault. It was my idea anyway," mom said.

"No, there is no use in punishing you, you'll never learn! All I ever wanted was for a family that listens to me ,but instead I have you two!" He snarled.

A few seconds after the words left his mouth he slapped me, sending me to the ground.

"STOP IT!" my mothers scream echoed through the house.

I knew the neighbors had to have heard all the noise! Why hadn't anybody come to help? Why are they ignoring it?

I looked up and saw my mom reaching for something in her back pocket.

"What are you do-" My dad stopped talking when he saw my mom pull out her cell phone.

"Put it down Renée. You don't want to do something you may regret," He warned, fear clear in his voice.

My mom ignored his demand and lifted the phone to her ear.

"STOP!" dad yelled just as he whipped out his gun and a second later he pulled the trigger.

"MOM!" I screamed as I watch the bullet pierce my mothers chest as she let out a gurgled cry. Then she dropped to the ground, the phone slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor.

I didn't speak, I felt like I was choking. Then my dad turned and pointed the gun right towards my head.

Oh god. He shot my mother and now he was going to kill me!

Without thinking I lifted my hand and smacked his wrist, knocking the gun from his hands. Then I bolted towards the stairs.

"You little bitch!" He yelled from somewhere behind me.

I had to get help!

I ran down the hall and into my moms room, only pausing to lock the door.

I dived across the bed and reached for our home phone and dialed Emily's Number.

"Hello, Paul spea-"

"PAUL! I need help please, please, help!" I screamed into the phone.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BELLA!" Dad screamed as he hit the door over and over again.

"Bella who is that!" Paul demanded from the other end of the phone.

"No time, please hurry Paul my mom needs help!"

Just as the words left my mouth the door to my parents room flung open.

I panicked and ended up throwing the phone into the wall.

"Who the hell did you call?" He demanded while he walked towards me and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"N-nobody! Daddy you're hurting me, please stop!" I screamed as I scrapped fruitlessly and his hand, trying to loosen his grip.

"Don't fucking lie to me! You know what? It doesn't even matter! I'll kill them anyway and it will be all your fault!" He sneered.

I suddenly felt fear for Paul. What if dad shoots him? I was to selfish to even think about what could happen to Paul when he gets here.

My dad then dragged me to the top of the stairs and released his grip on my hair. Then He shoved me and sent me tumbling down the steps.

I screamed loudly when I landed on my arm, a sickening crack sounded through the air.

"My arm!" I cried out

"That's what you get!" He yelled and kicked me in the side.

"Stop daddy!" I cried as I struggled to scoot away from him.

He ignored me and then grabbed my chin and bashed the back of my head into the wall over and over.

My vision was covered in black dots and everything was going numb.

_I'm sorry Paul_ was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

Okay, okay im a dirty liar! This is not 2,000+ words! I felt like I needed to break the chapter into two parts or else there won't be enough suspense ya know?

Also I know this chapter was lame and I have a hard to explaining Bella's feelings. I promise once I become a better with writing I will re-write this chapter.

What ever im sorry...

see you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyyyy guys! I would like for you thank Jacklyn Lone for writing Majority of this chapter. Without her there would be no chapter! THANK THIS SUPER AWESOME CHICK! **

**Paul's Point Of View:**

**Picking up from when he gets back from the carnival.**

When we got back to the house Emily opened the door to find the rest of the pack sprawled around the living room with snack wrappers scattered around.

"What the hell?!" Emily screeched.

"How did you get in here?" Leah asked as she scratched her head. I was sure she locked the door.

"Remember that key you gave us a long time ago?" Embry asked from his place on the sofa.

"I told you guys it was for emergencies only!" Emily yelled while Sam, Quil, and I laughed.

"It was an emergency!" Jarred whined.

"Yea, we ate all the food at Jake's house and your house was our only choice!" Embry explained.

"That's not an emergency," Leah said.

" So us starving is not an emergency," Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever ,but make sure you clean up," Emily huffed as she and went to sit in the living room.

" Come on Quil lets play the Wii," Claire said as she and Quil went into the living room.

A few seconds after the home phone began to ring.

"I got it!" I called as I walked towards the phone.

"Hello Paul speaking" Bella's frantic screams for help cut me off.

There was the sound of someone yelling for Bella to open the door.

"Bella who is that!?" I demanded

"No time, please hurry Paul my mom needs help!' She screamed right before the line went dead.

I was out the door, phased, and running towards Bella's home before anyone could ask what was going on. Thankfully the pack over heard the conversation.

Thoughts began to flood my head as the pack phased.

_What's going on! _**-Leah and Jared**

_I hope Bella and her mom are okay__**-**_**Quil**

_Calm down Paul, I'm sure she's okay_**-Jacob**

I could hear Sam ordering us to do something ,but I was too focused on Bella to really listen.

_'Paul, you need to calm down. Your driving everyone crazyul.'_ Sam thought.

He was right. My flurry of emotions was affecting the pack through the mind link.

But how in the hell could I calm down? My imprint needs help now!

I was worried, scared, and just plain old angry.

I tried to focus on running and the rest of the pack visibly calmed.

Bella's house came into sight and we all phased and put some clothes on. A pair of shorts were thrown my way. We made our way into the house, not bothering to knock.

As soon as we took the first few steps inside the house we saw Renée sprawled on the ground with blood spilling from her chest.

There were gasps and a horrified yelp that came from Leah. Sam then motioned for Leah to stay behind and help Renée.

The rest of us moved to search the house. What we saw at the bottom of the stairs made me see red.

Jacob and Quil tackled Charlie and punches were thrown over and over while Sam yelled for Jacob and Quil not to kill Charlie.

Bella looked so broken. Her body was bloody and a few bones were definitely broken. I started shaking in anger as I rushed to Bella. I started stroking her hair, "You'll be ok. You'll be ok. You have to be ok!" She was unconscious and I panicked. "Bella? Bella!" I checked her pulse. Slow, faint, and definitely not good.

Sirens sounded outside. Thankfully, someone had called the ambulance. I could hear paramedics rushing into the house and someone calling for a second stretcher, and then they were taking Bella. I shouted and pushed myself off the ground to take her back, but Jared was holding me back. It was for the best.

An officer asked us a few questions that Sam handled. Mostly about what we found.

The only thing I could see was my Bella being loaded into the ambulance. Suddenly everything was starting to blur together.

I couldn't tell what happened next as my breathing slowed and I fell against the wall. I heard muffled shouting and someone whispering in my ear.

"It's the imprint bond, don't worry"

With that I began to welcome the darkness.

**Okay guys! The winner of the poll was Little red. There is a new poll that is asking which Bella/Wolf pairing you like the most so please go vote. Also Don't complain about chapter length...it pisses me off sometimes. **

**P.S Thank you Jacklyn... )~~~that's a rose just for you Jacklyn! At least it looks like a rose to me...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! Sorry for being two days late ,but a few days I had this weird freak attack. I got really nervous then I felt like I was going to barf up my heart...okay enough on that! On with the story!**

* * *

Bella's Point Of View:

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

What the hell is that?

I cracked my eyes open and saw the nearly blinding white walls of a hospital.

Then it all came rushing back to me.

Where was my mother? Was Paul alright?

I whipped my head to the left, ready to call a nurse ,but then I saw Paul sprawled out in one of the hospital chairs next to my bed.

"Paul!" I whisper shouted , ignoring the pain I felt when I spoke.

"Paul!" I tried again and this time he woke up with a groan.

As soon as his eyes landed on me. He jumped out of his seat and was standing right next to my bed. When he opened I began to talk.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"Um, I should probably go get the nurse," He said as he spun on his heels and started to walk towards the door.

"No, wait! Wait!" I nearly screamed as I reached out for his arm.

He sighed but turned around to face me.

"Paul, what happened? Where is my mom?" I asked while I tied to stay calm.

"You and your mom were sent to the hospital. Your mom was sent to the ICU and had to have surgery, now she is in a recovery room. The doctor says if she's stable for the next few hours then everything will be fine," He informed me.

"How long was I out?" I asked. It only seemed like a few hours.

"Three days," Paul told me.

I nearly choked on my spit. It sure didn't feel like three days.

"Where is ...my dad?" I questioned. No sooner than the words left my mouth he was shaking in anger.

"He got fucking arrested," He spat out.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Paul growled.

"I didn't...I couldn't...I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Fuck Bella. You didn't even have to tell me! You could have called the cops." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"_He _is a cop! The Chief of police." I stated.

Thankfully, a nurse came into the room just as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Oh, your awake!" She chirped as she came into the room.

"When can I see my mother?" I asked.

"Just as soon as I'm finished ,but after you speak to your mother you must rest," She told me.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, well you have 2 broken ribs one on the left side and one on the right. You have mild malnutrition symptoms, and suffered a tiny concussion that caused no brain damage."

"Okay, can I go see my mom _now_," I whined.

"Just as soon as I take that out," The nurse said as she motioned to the IV in my arm.

I swallowed loudly.

"Honey, it's not going to hurt at all! You won't even feel it," She said

Instead of watching the nurse, I stared at Paul who sent me a smile.

A few seconds later I let out a loud yelp as the nurse pulled the IV from my arm.

"Ah, you said it was going to hurt," I whimpered as she placed a band-aid on my arm.

"I'm pretty sure you would've freaked if I told you it was going to hurt," The nurse said.

"Anyway I can take you to see your mom now," She said

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slid from it. Thankfully, I was dressed in a plain white shirt and dark blue sweat pants instead of a hospital gown.

Paul and I followed the Nurse down the hall and to my mother's room.

"Here you go," The nurse said as she pushed the door open. Paul remained in the hallway.

I stepped inside the room and saw my mom lying down.

"Mom!" I screamed as I ran towards her and gave her a very soft hug.

"Hey honey," My mom whispered.

To be honest she looked...tired. Her hair was no longer it's once shiny color. Her eyes had deep purple rings underneath them and her skin was extremely pale.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what you had to go through. It's all my fault that you didn't have the best child hood. I was naïve to belive your father would change" My mother said.

"Mom it's not your fault," I told her as I hugged her just a bit tighter.

"Honey, I love you." My mom said

"I love you too," I replied.

After a few minutes of silence my mother began to speak again.

"I'm tired," She said then let out a sigh.

"Oh, well I'll go so you can-" I started.

"No honey. I'm _tired_...It's my time," My mother said.

Realization hit me. She thought she was going to die!

"What are you saying mom!? Your scaring me," I said in a shaky voice.

"My time on earth is coming to an end," My mom whispered.

"What? No mom you'll be fine. I need you mom." I told her.

"Honey, you're a very special girl. Your different from the rest. I regret not telling you sooner," She said as a small smile played at her lips.

Maybe this was her medication talking? I was about to go call for a nurse ,but my mother's weak grip on my wrist stopped me.

"You will be just fine without me I have taught you well," She said

My eyes welled up with tears as she spoke.

"I love you so much," My mother said.

A second after the word's left her mouth her breathing slowed and her heart monitor beeped less frequently.

"Mommy," I whimpered as I clenched her hand tightly.

The heart monitor beeped twice more before it went it a long, continuous beep.

A scream tore through my throat as I ran towards the door, ready to call for help.

As soon as I opened the door Paul was screaming for a nurse.

I spun on my heels and began to run back towards my mother's bed.

Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way as doctors came racing in with a crash cart.

"Let me go!" I screamed at Paul as tears ran down my face.

"Charged," I heard one of the doctors say right before someone pressed two paddles on my mothers chest. I watched as her body jerked ,but her heart didn't start back up.

"Please,please,please..." I whimpered as they tried again ,but got the same response.

"NOOO!" I screamed when a doctor pulled the sheet up over my mother's face.

"Time of death 3:15pm October 22nd," One of the doctors said out loud.

I let out another loud scream as I thrashed trying to get out of Paul's grip.

"We are going to have to sedate her," A doctor said as another began to advance towards me which only made me scream louder.

I felt a small pinch before colors began to blur and I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Okay guys don't leave my story please! This had to happen! **

**Please review and check out my other story, "Silent Talker"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ello luvs! I have some bad news...school is starting back! That means updates are going to be less often :( Sorry.**

**Anyway I'm positive I will figure out something! ALSO PLEASE READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!:**

**Remember how Claire told Bella that Paul's mother was never around because she had to work all the time? I'm thinking we need to bring Paul's mom in the story? What do you guys think? Let me know. Also someone asked when was Bella and Claire's birthday. **

**Bella's is January 15th (I don't like September 13th...)**

**Claire's is May 9th **

**Also! This chapter is a two month time skip from the last chapter.**

**Get ready for some Claire and Bella bonding! I feel like I don't show enough of their friendship in the story.**

* * *

Claire's Point Of View:

Date: December 22nd

After the death of Bella's Mother everything changed.

Ever since Bella moved in with us she has locked herself into the room we shared and rarely spoke to anyone.

She became a shadow of her former self. Bella pretty much stopped doing...everything. Her grades were slipping and it felt like I had lost a best friend.

"Claire," Paul's voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We're going out to get some stuff we'll be back in a few," Paul said right before slipping outside the door with Emily, Sam, and Leah.

I sighed and walked into the living and flopped down on the sofa and began to surf the channels.

About five minutes later I found nothing that caught my interest so I powered of the a TV.

I was extremely bored and I had nothing better to do so I decided to make cookies.

I walked into the kitchen, washed my hands, and grabbed the things I needed.

After I popped the first batch into the oven I made my to the room Bella and I shared.

I knocked twice then swung the door open.

Bella was curled up on her bed, staring outside the window.

"Hey Bells...do you want to help me make cookies?" I asked as I skipped towards her bed.

"I don't know h-"

"Please!" I cut her off.

"Yeah, sure I guess." She said as she unwrapped her self from her blankets.

"Oh yay!" I squealed as I skipped off into the kitchen with Bella right behind me.

Bell pulled her self up on the kitchen counter and began swinging her legs.

"So what do I do?" Bella asked.

"Well you can mix this up," I said as I handed her a bowl with all the ingredients need to make sugar cookies.

When Bella started mixing I went to get another bowl and spoon so I could get started on making the dough for another batch of cookies.

A few seconds later a giant glob of cookie dough went sailing through the air and landed right on top of my head.

"What the heck?" I giggled as I pulled the dough out of my hair.

"It was an accident! Cookie dough is just so hard to mix! I am so sor-" Before she could finish I threw the cookie dough back at her.

She attempted to pout ,but ended up laughing.

"Okay, now we're even," She said through her laughter.

The next hour was filled with mini cookie dough wars and plenty of giggles.

"Let's go watch Spongebob!" Bella said.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed a plate of cookies and headed into the living room.

I began shoveling cookies into my mouth while we watched Spongebob.

"Eating that many cookies can't be too good for you Claire," Bella said.

"So what," I mumbled.

"Plus, you could eat a few extra cookies Bells. Your getting too skinny," I said then reached over to pinch her arm.

"Am not!" Bella said.

"Yes you are! You look like you could blown over by the wind...or heavy breathing," I argued.

Bella opened her mouth to say something ,but the sound of the front door opening stopped her.

Emily, Sam, Leah and Paul came into the living room.

Slowly every one of their face broke into grins when they saw Bella smiling brightly.

"Hey Bells," Paul said as he sat down on the other side of Bella.

"Hi Pauly," Bella said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey you know what? We should watch a movie," Leah suggested randomly.

"What movie?" I asked.

"You can pick," Leah said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Ok," I said then went to the TV and popped in my favorite movie, the Grinch who stole Christmas.

During the movie I kept stealing glances towards Bella. I was afraid she was going to slip back into her zombie like stage.

Luckily, that didn't happen. Bella really did look happy.

It was great that I had gotten my best friend back.

* * *

**OK maybe the time skip was confusing? Should I have just written what happened right after the last chapter? Idk ,but you should tell me.**

**Also I know this chapter is super short so I WILL make up for it. This time I cross my heart. The next chapter will be 2,000 words at the least!**


	12. Chapter 12

**M'kay guys I know that this is not a chapter ,but it is super important! Lately I've been getting some Private messages that are saying my story sucks -_- **

**Well I want to make all my reader's happy so here are some choices**

**1.) I can continue the story and re-write later. Originally Bella wasn't supposed to be 100% human(I hinted at that throughout the chapters). But if I continue now Bella will be all human.**

**2.)I can not update for like a month and spend time re-writing every chapter and then Bella won't be 100% human.**

**(Sorry for spoiler)**

******3.) I will start all over. A new story and slightly different plot. Every chapter will be detailed and no chapter will be less than 2,000 words.**

**So leave a review about what choice you want to pick then go vote on my profile.**

**I will end voting on Friday and I will update or start over on Saturday.**

**I love you all! hehe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys! That you for voting! I'm going to re-write this story later and just continue updating for now. Also remember that story Little Red I was going to post? Well I'm on chapter seven for that story and I think I'm going to post it when I have fifteen chapters written. Oh yea the next Chapter will have some Bella/Paul bonding time.**

**Well on with the story.**

Bella's Point Of View:

"It's Christmas eve! Somebody go call Quil!" Claire cheered excitedly from her bed.

I groaned and rolled over on my bed.

"Claire, it's six in the morning! Tone it down a bit," I whined then snuggled deeper into my cozy blankets.

"Bella get up!" Claire yelled as she slid from her bed and walked over to mine.

"No," I groaned. Couldn't she tell I needed to sleep?

Claire scowled at me when I didn't get up.

"If you don't get up I'll make you!" Claire threatened.

"I'd like to see you t-" I began ,but before I could finish Claire had leaped to my bed and shoved me on the floor.

"What the freak Claire!" I screamed.

"Are you awake _now_," Claire laughed.

I picked my self off of the floor and sat on the bed next to Claire.

"Okay, I'm awake. What do you want" I said.

"Um I don't know...Oh! Let's go play in the snow Bells!"

"Claire, it is freezing outside! Plus no one is awake to take us out," I told her.

"We don't need anyone to take us outside!" Claire informed me.

"Yeah, but Emily is never going to let us go,"

"So what," Claire huffed. "We don't have to tell Emily!"

I groaned. I already knew where this conversation was going.

"Claire we are not sneaking out," I told her.

"Oh come on Bella! We will not be sneaking out! We will be...going out without permission," Claire argued.

"Claire that's the same thing!"

"Is not!" she retorted.

"Whatever. Even if we did sneak out what would we do if something happened to us?" I asked.

"I'll bring my phone," Claire said as she reached over a grabbed her cell off of the night stand.

"Plus, if something were to happen I think I can take care of us," Claire added.

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't agree Claire would pester me all day.

"Okay Claire ,but if we get into trouble it's all your fault," I warned.

"Yay!" Claire squealed as she jumped from my bed and walked to the closet we shared.

"Okay hurry up we are going to leave in ten minutes," Claire told me.

I nodded my head and tip-toed out of our room and to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth, washed my face, and used the toilet then went back into the room to change.

I threw on a pair of leggings, a baggy pair of blue jeans, two long sleeve T-shirts, and my thick winter coat and boots while I waited for Claire to come back from the bathroom.

"Okay Bells let's go," Claire said when she came back into our room.

"Alright," I said as I began to walk out of our room door.

"Wait!" Claire whispered yelled at me.

"Huh?" I asked as I stopped mid step.

"We have to go through the window!" Claire whispered.

"Why can't we go through the front door?" I complained.

"Because we might wake someone up," Claire explained.

I groaned and walked across the room towards the window.

"You go first," Claire said as she opened the window.

"Okay," I said ,but hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Claire asked?

"I don't know. What if I get hurt?" I asked.

"Oh come on you big doofus! It's like a 1 foot drop," Claire giggled.

"Shut up," I said as I carefully slipped outside of the window.

I watched as Claire grabbed a book from our bookshelf, slid outside the window and placed the propped the window open with the book.

"Run," Claire whispered with a giant smile on her face right before she took off towards the woods.

I giggled as I chased after Claire.

After about two minutes of running Claire began to slow down and so did I.

"So? What are we going to do?" I asked while I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"We should climb a tree," Claire said.

"Why?"

"Because I want to," Claire said simply as she began to climb a tree near me.

"Wait! I can't climb a tree!" I cried. To be honest it's a struggle for me to walk on solid ground.

"Have you ever tried?" Claire asked while she tried to find footing so she could climb higher.

"Well...no," I said.

"Well here is your chance," Claire sang.

I sighed as I looked at the tree. I could see many scenarios running through my mind that ended with me having broken bones.

"Awh! You big baby!" Claire teased when she noticed my hesitation.

I huffed and marched towards the tree Claire was climbing and reached for the closet branch and pulled my self up.

"Woohoo! Go Bella!" Claire cheered from the branch she was seated on.

After nearly five minutes of struggling and I had found a sturdy branch to sit on that was close to Claire.

"Took long enough," Claire laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

After a few minutes of silence Claire spoke again.

"Hey Bells,...do you ever think about your mother? I mean like do you think about where she is now?"

As soon as the words left her mouth my eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Gah, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have asked," Claire apologized.

"No it's alright," I told her.

"You don't have to answer," She told me.

I simply nodded my head.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Claire said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah me too,"

"Just think of all the gifts and all the bonding time! Oh and the food!" Claire rambled excitedly.

I giggled.

"Bella do you like anyone?" Claire asked randomly.

I raised on of my eyebrows at her question.

"Do you like someone? Like, like like someone?" Claire asked again.

I immediately felt my face heat up.

"Awh you do! Tell me who it is!"

There was no way I would ever tell Claire who I had a crush on. Even though she was my best friend I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut about anything.

"Please Bella I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like," She said.

"Tell me who you like first," I demanded.

"Okay, well I like this guy. He has hair and a mouth, two eyes, two ears, and some arms and legs." Claire said.

I sighed. "Claire you just described nearly every guy in the world,"

Claire laughed.

"I need a name," I said.

"Nope! I wont tell you his name until you tell me the name of the guy you like."

"Well then I guess I will never find out who you like." I replied.

"Whatever," Claire huffed.

"I think we should head back soon," I said as I scrambled down from the tree branch.

"Yeah," Claire agreed then began to climb down from the tree.

We then began to make our way back to the house.

When we got there Claire shimmied into our window right before I did.

"Told you we wouldn't get caught," Claire said as she closed our window.

"Yeah ,but we are not doing that again." I told her as I shrugged off my winter coat and boats.

"That's what you think," Claire said in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever Claire," I said as I flopped down on my bed.

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Emily peeped her head into our room.

"Oh your up early. Well breakfast is ready." Emily said before disappearing down the hall.

"I think she's onto us," I whispered.

"Well don't be so suspicious." Claire said as she began to walk to the kitchen with me trailing behind her.

"Morning everyone," Claire and I said in sync as we found our seats at the table.

Our plates were placed in front of us and everyone quickly scarfed down their breakfast.

A few minutes after breakfast Quil, Jacob, Jared, Embry, and Sam arrived and we all gathered in the living room.

"Okay guys, it's 10am on Christmas Eve...what are we going to do?" Claire asked excitedly.

"Uhhhh,"

"We could watch a movie," Paul suggested.

"Or Emily can make us cookies," Embry said as he licked his lips.

"Or we can play a game!" Quil said.

We ended up doing all of the above. We watched movies, ate cookies, and played games for nearly the entire day only stopping when it was time to eat lunch and dinner.

"Bella we have to go to bed now," Claire said as she attempted to pull me off of the sofa.

"Why?" I whined

"Because Santa wont come if we don't" Claire said.

I laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I guess your right."And with that we said Good night to everyone and went to our room, changed into our night clothes and went to bed.

* * *

"Bella wake up!"

"Wake up now!"

I sat up with a groan. This was the second time I have been woken up this way in the past 24 hours and I hated it.

"It's Christmas!" Claire cheered.

I smiled and clasped my hands together.

"And we don't even have to worry about calling Quil because he's already here!" Claire added as she jumped off of her bed.

I quickly scrambled off my bed and nearly tripped over my blankets in my haste to get to the Christmas tree.

"Oh my gosh!" Claire squealed as she looked at all of the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas," Paul said as he handed me my gift.

"Thank you!" I squealed while I began to shred the gift wrapping paper and opened up the box.

I gasped when I picked up the pretty silver charm bracelet. There was already a charm that was shaped as a little Christmas Tree.

"Thanks Paul!" I said as I hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and said you're welcome.

For the next half hour Claire and I opened the rest of our gifts and thanked everyone with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I gathered all of my presents and was about to take them to my room when Emily stopped me.

"Here," She said as she handed me a present that was wrapped in pretty white wrapping paper.

"It's from you mother," Emily told me.

I carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a book type thing.

I opened up the cover and read the small paragraph that was written in my moms familiar hand writing.

I flipped to the next page and there was a picture of me as a baby in my father's arms with my mom right beside us.

"Wow," I whispered as a ran my finger across the picture of my father.

He had never looked so..._happy._

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw a tear drip onto the picture.

I quickly wiped it away and closed the scrap book and decided I would go through the rest of the pictures.

"Um, thanks." I choked out and quickly ran off to my room to place my gifts away.

I slid the scrap book underneath my pillow and then sat on my bed.

This was my very first Christmas without my mother and it was very...different.

I couldn't say this was the best Christmas ever ,but it's defiantly one I would always remember.

**Sorry about this chapter I know it's not the best ,but it is about 2,000 words! Next update in about ten days? I'm kind of busy lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**oh my Gawd guys I haven't updated in like a month! I have some good news and some not so good news to share with you.**

**Let's start with the not so good news.**

***I no longer wish to write this story. The plot bunny has gone bye-bye (well for now). So Moon Child is on Hold...Sorry. But I can promise you I WILL finish this story. When? Maybe around the end of November? Please stick with me guys!**

**Now with the good News:**

***I'm going to write another Bella/Paul story that will be better than this one! I will post it soon.**

**Well that's all for now. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I have re-written Moon Child ,but it's now called Save me! Check it out!


End file.
